Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rotor for an electric machine, extending along an axis of rotation and comprising a short-circuit cage having at least one bar and at least one first electrical short-circuit ring, the or each bar having a first end part, the first end part being connected to the first short-circuit ring electrically by a first connection means and radially with respect to the axis of rotation.
Embodiments of the present invention also relate to an electric machine, in particular an asynchronous machine, particularly a motor, comprising a stator and a rotor of this type.
A rotor of the aforementioned type is known from document EP 0 628 675 A1.
The rotor comprises a magnetic mass extending along the axis of rotation and a short-circuit cage. The short-circuit cage comprises two short-circuit rings placed on either side of the magnetic mass along the axis of rotation and a plurality of electrically conductive round bars intended to electrically connect the two short-circuit rings.
The ends of the round bars are disposed freely in circular orifices formed in the short-circuit rings.
However, the free arrangement of the ends of the bars in the orifices formed in the short-circuit rings does not make it possible to guarantee electrical contact under all conditions of use, in particular for low speeds of rotation of the rotor, in which case the centrifugal force is not sufficient to assure a contact pressure between ends of bars and short-circuit rings allowing electrical current to flow without sparking and without overheating.
Embodiments of the present invention is therefore to propose an electric machine rotor making it possible to improve the electrical contact between the bars and the rings of the short-circuit cage.
To this end, embodiments of the invention relate to a rotor of the aforementioned type, in which the or each first connection means between a respective first end part of the or of each bar and the first short-circuit ring comprises a plurality of flexible electrically conductive blades.